Baby Dragon
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Maleficent meets her granddaughter. One shot.


**Baby Dragon**

 **I don't own Disney Descendants.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **Maleficent meets her granddaughter. One shot.**

Mal smiled down at the little girl who was nestled in her arms. Her daughter wasn't even a dfull day old and the purple haired young woman was already in love with the child she had carried for nine months.

Mal glanced over at her sleeping husband, chuckling at his bandaged hand. The birth of their child had been long and painful, but in the end, thirteen hours of screaming torture had been worth it.

"Sorry Ben," she murmured, brushing his blonde hair from his forehead to place a loving kiss over his eyebrows. "Love you."

She kicked the blankets off of her and stood with the newborn princess in her arms. She had to introduce her daughter to someone before anything else happened.

She exited the birthing chambers and padded softly down the dark corridors- it was close to one in the morning and nearly everyone was sound asleep. Mal smiled as she thought about what was about to happen.

She soon came to the dungeons, where she wandered down the empty prison cells before coming to a door that had an impressive lock, sealing people from entering.

Or escaping.

Mal shifted her daughter into one arm and pressed her hand into the center, allowing for her magic to unlock the door. A quiet _click_ alerted her and she fearlessly pushed open the door before kicking it shut behind her.

"Mother?" she called out softly, thinking that her dragon mother was sound asleep. With a snap of her fingers, the torches on the wall lit up, showing the young princess that her mother was indeed awake. "Mother, I don't know if you heard, but today, I gave birth."

The tiny winged lizard flew up to her daughter to hover in front of her face.

"Yes, I'm quite sure that all the kingdom heard you," snapped the once powerful and feared Maleficent in a crabby voice. "You were always a screamer."

Mal ignored the barbs in her mother's words and instead shifted her newborn daughter in her arms so that the dragon mistress could lay eyes on her first grandchild.

Maleficent took one look at the sleeping child before feeling something blossoming up in her chest.

"Oh," was all that she said as she gazed down at the child. "She looks just like you when you were a few hours old."

Mal giggled and the little girl stirred, dark green eyes fluttering open. The first thing that the new little princess focused on was the miniature dragon who was staring at her. She squirmed, freeing her hands and held her arms out to touch the dragon.

Maleficent tried to get closer to her grandchild, only to have the magic filled chains that kept her shackled in the dungeon to hold her back.

"I can't get any closer, mother," Mal apologized in a sad voice. "The barriers that keep the guards safe, you know…"

Maleficent knew all too well. The magic that kept her confined in the tiny room had been designed so that there was a stone wall- like barrior between her and whoever else was in the room with her, in case she got feisty and began to spit out fire.

After all, it was she herself who had designed the escape proof room.

Mal smiled as her daughter tried to reach for her grandmother, but began to frown as a green mist began to surround her mother. Her confusion grew to stunned horror as the tiny dragon began to grow, and within second, Maleficent stood before her daughter in her full regal glory.

"Mother…" Mal looked nervous as her mother reached out a slender hand and tapped the magical wall that separated them. A sharp crackling sounded, and the wall shattered, leaving the dragon witch free.

"May I hold her?" Maleficent asked in a soft voice, holding out her arms and holding her breath. Mal did so after a minute of hesitation, thinking out her next moves very carefully. "Oh, look at you! You're so precious."

Mal stared at her mother with disbelief written on her face. She had never heard her mother coo before, but here she was, talking to the newborn princess in a high pitched, silly voice.

"What's her name?" Maleficent asked after a minute of holding her granddaughter.

"Lucy," Mal answered with a knowing smile.

"Lucy," the dragon mistress repeated softly, holding the child close to her chest. "What a beautiful name of a beautiful little girl."

"She certainly is beautiful," Mal admitted, reaching out to brush back the dark violet fuzz that her daughter had been born with.

"Just like you," smiled the dragon shifter with a love in her eyes that Mal had never seen before. "Now do tell me, am I going to need to remain dowm here for the rest of my life or am I allowed to come visit my granddaughter?"


End file.
